background noise
by McMuffin
Summary: Collectively they've consumed eleven martinis in the last three hours and they've turned Addison's tv to the porn channel in boredom, which prompts Charlotte to give Addison a striptease, and Addison to give Charlotte a striptease in return.


Written for the Grey's Anatomy Kink Meme currently happening over at foibles-fables' LiveJournal right now. This is the first of many porny fics to come. ;D

* * *

Maybe it's the fact that they're both such attractive women, maybe it's the fact that they're both just out of serious relationships or maybe it's the fact that they're sick of men that has Addison's tongue swirling around Charlotte's erect nipple and two of Charlotte's fingers curling inside the redhead.

But most likely it's the fact that they've collectively consumed eleven martinis in the last three hours and they turned Addison's tv to the porn channels in boredom, which prompted Charlotte to give Addison a striptease, and Addison to give Charlotte a striptease in return.

.x.

"That doesn't seem possible... I mean how does she get her leg that high... On that pole... Without her arms helping her balance?" Addison questions the poledancer's gravity-defying movements with much waving around of her empty martini glass.

"I don't know..." Charlotte replies dazedly, tilting her head to the side in awe, "I liked the striptease show the best mostest!" she announces with a giggle.

"Why's is there no more stripteasin' now?" Addison pouts, leaning against her couch - they're on the floor, where most drunks end up.

"I don't know, Montgomemomery," Charlotte's lips transform into a pout to match the redhead's and suddenly she's jumping up and towering over the sitting Addison.

"When'd you gesso tall?" Addison frowns, pondering this universal problem, when the blonde undoes the top button of her shirt with slightly wobbly hands and Addison's mouth drops open, "Charrr, whatcha doin'?"

"Stripteasin'!" Charlotte replies as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, and works her way down to button number two. Addison forgets the porn playing on the tv as she becomes mesmerized by the sexologist's left hand working its way down her side while her right hand undoes button after button. The process is slow due to jerky coordination and wobbly limbs, but it only accelerates Addison's arousal. Charlotte's left hand is accentuating her hips and especially her breasts when she cups them through her shirt. The redhead's eyes almost fall out of their sockets when the blonde tears her shirt off and almost instantaneously pushes her breasts up in her bra - making them seem deliciously huge compared to her tiny frame. Charlotte chuckles and 'walks' her fingers down to the press-stud on her pants. Heels were long ago discarded around the time when they had music playing and were dancing on the furniture and were only just over the blood alcohol limit for driving.

Addison subconsciously licks her lips as Charlotte pops the press-stud and gyrates her hips slowly while tugging the zip all of the way down, exposing a lacy red thong to match the lacy red bra. The blonde shimmies out of her pants and does a little twirl for the redhead. A twirl that she should not have done as it leaves her dizzy and gripping the couch for a moment, displaying the lack of coordination she has when drunk. Addison snickers at this and makes a remark akin to "you're no pornstar" which prompts Charlotte to wiggle her ass and bend forward, displaying her perky cleavage at the perfect angle for the neonatal surgeon to perv on.

Tantalizing minutes later and Charlotte finally unclasps her bra and slides on strap slowly down her smooth arm, then the other, and then lets the material fall to the floor as she watches the other woman's eyes darken with lust and realizes for the first time that Addison has a hand on one of her own breasts and seems to be rubbing her nipple through her dress. Charlotte mimics the action on her bare skin, her nipples hard points and her fingernails recently manicured. Whilst her right hand continues it's ministrations, her left slides down to snag her panties with her little finger and pull them down her hips. She turns and bends over when she finally drops them to her ankles, Addison blatantly staring at her ass with her mouth parted slightly.

Charlotte spanks her ass, straightens with a smirk and rests her hands on her hips, "Your turn."

"Huh?" the surgeon eventually replies, too busy ogling the other woman's naked body.

"I said, your turn," Charlotte giggles and drops onto the couch, not liking standing up for so long.

Addison stands hesitantly, and after a nod from her intoxicated comrade she goes into cougar mode (she is the older woman, here) and places a hand either side of the blonde, her cherry-red lips only inches from Charlotte's face as she whispers, "Do you want to see this body?" Charlotte gulps at the pure sexiness radiating from the redhead and nods before Addison stands back up with a giggle.

She reaches behind her to tug the zip on her strapless emerald green dress down, and she spins to show her back to the blonde. Charlotte's hands find her own breasts and clit, rubbing circles as she watches Addison's gorgeous hair falling around her shoulders and upper back, while her long surgeon's fingers tug the zipper down. Addison then moves to pull off her dress, leaving it on around her waist, but making her naked from there up. When she hides her gorgeous back from view by turning around, Charlotte's hungry expression fades to a pout when she sees Addison's hands deliberately covering her breasts. Addison giggles and slowly reveals her breasts to the sexologist, her rosy nipples making Charlotte's movements against her clit faster, and for a minute Addison is distracted by watching her pleasure herself.

Charlotte slurs, "Continue," at Addison and the redhead obliges, slowly easing her dress off, and then even more slowly pulling her lacy black panties off. Charlotte moans, and that's all that Addison needs to fall onto the couch with her in a tangle of limbs, silky hair and fingers and lips roaming places only just discovered by the other.

They mesh their lips together, fingers exploring toned thighs, arms, stomachs, voluptuous breasts, silky skin, saturated cores. Charlotte's the first to slip her fingers inside the other's pussy, but Addison soon follows suit when she stops rolling Charlotte's nipple between her fingers. Hips thrust into fingers and their juices drip onto the couch, legs intertwine and they change positions many times, doing whatever it takes to get the maximum pleasure and the best angle. There's porn playing in the background but it's not even close to the incredible fucking they're giving each other, it's simply background noise. Fingers twist, curl, thrust. More fingers are added. Lips attach to necks and tongues swirl over salty skin. Their moans, gasps and obscenities echo around the room and it's a good thing Addison's house is well soundproofed from her neighbors because in the end Charlotte comes with a scream and a biting down on Addison's collarbone, which paired with the flick of her clit and the crook of three fingers sends her, too, into an orgasmic screaming fit full of toes curling and slick bodies shuddering.

Maybe it is just the martinis and the porn and the frustration with men this time, but when it happens again, and again, and again, and _again_ it becomes clear that there are many more reasons to why Addison and Charlotte love to give each other mind-blowing orgasms.

* * *

reviews would be lovely. ♥


End file.
